


Bahía

by AriesBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBlack/pseuds/AriesBlack
Summary: Steve quería más, mucho más de lo que él le daba, pero exigir era algo fuera de su personalidad.Entonces, simplemente hizo puchero y dijo aquello prohibido.-No lo entiendes...





	Bahía

**Author's Note:**

> No hay poderes ni mundos, sólo un mundo normal donde Anthony y Steve son sólo personas viviendo cosas extraordinarias.
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, el resto es a esta sombrerera loca.

* * *

 

**Meine liebe**

 

 

 

_Guarda silencio cuando no tengas nada que decir, cuando la pasión genuina te mueva, que tengas que decir, y dilo caliente._

**DH Lawrence**

 

 

Siempre era lo mismo. El mismo despertar. El mismo sofá. La misma mañana. El tiempo era relativo cuando estaba ahí, no había atardecer ni anochecer. Sus amigos ya no decían nada, ya no renegaba de algo que él poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar. Respiraba por respirar, vivía por vivir. Siempre con una fachada de chico sonriente, rara vez negaba hacer algo y específicamente le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Era absurdo regirse por las normas exteriores, las cuales te cortaban las plumas apenas estás comenzaban a nacer.

No importa, se mentía.

Sí importa, le decían, porque su felicidad dependía de unas cuantas míseras migajas de tiempo. Minutos que apenas eran nanosegundos.

–Adiós Steve, que tengas buena noche.

–Adiós, chao chicos. Hasta mañana James. –Eleva la mano con energía, imitando a un abanico de un lado al otro, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incluso el gato de Alicia la envidia desaparece apenas les da la espalda.

Camina calle abajo, suspira y la noche es cada vez más oscura. Las estrellas comienzan a tomar fuerza mientras la luna sube poco a poco a su lugar determinado. A las afueras de la pequeña ciudad costera se encuentra una hacienda que fue convertida en hotel. Es acogedora y el olor a viejo te marea. Los muebles son rústicos, la pintura es nueva y la estructura tan antigua que es digna representante de su siglo.

Sube escaleras, la melodía del mar le acompaña. Abre aquella puerta, el olor a sal y perfume le golpean el olfato aturdiéndole por instantes. No medita, su cuerpo solo actúa.

-¡Antonio!

El hombre al lado de la ventana apenas tiene el tiempo para dejar el cigarro sobre la mesa, girarse y tomar al vilo el cuerpo que se ha aventado a él.

–No me atreveré a gastar saliva y palabras para algo que te dijo el ciento por ciento de veces.

No puede evitarlo, suelta una risa opacada por el hombro contrario. Su actuar infantil era sacado a la luz solo cuando él estaba a su alrededor.

–Te extrañe mucho Anthony.

Se separa unos centímetros de él, pero sin dar señales de que los brazos contrarios sean retirados de sus caderas. Le sonríe, le ve y acaricia el rostro, citando algunos mechones insolentes. Admirando las líneas que perfilan a aquel hombre imponente.

–Lo sé. - Un murmullo bajo es su respuesta, pero el suficiente para sensibilizar sus sentidos.

–Quería verte Tony. –Le interrumpe, no quiere escuchar justificaciones. No ahora que le tiene. Detesta eso. La separación por obligación que por querer.

Le besa. Caza aquellos labios que no ha tenido el privilegio de poseer por culpa de las obligaciones del contrario. Tan hambriento igual a un mendigo. Desecho de la sociedad que pierde su valor apenas se adueña de esos oasis marcados para reyes.

–Estas muy ansioso, Steve.

No puede contestar la burlar en la oración por culpa de cierta mano apretando su miembro.

–No eres justo. –Mueve las caderas, anhelando algo más que se le niega. La mano que le sostiene por la cintura le ciñe más contra de sí. –Ah...

Gime quedo igual a un intimó susurro.

–Estas así de duro por unos besos.

La voz ronca, cargada de promesas mudas logra lo que otros han intentado. El placer le nubla la mente, él logra demasiado con simples miradas y un puñado de palabras, no puede contestar adecuadamente, no mientras esa mano este masajeando su miembro y su aliento siendo absorbido por una boca que no se acerca más de lo necesario. Necesita un lugar al cual aferrarse, lo necesita ya porque con él nada es lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerle. Por ello pide.

–To... Tony... la cama...

–Han sido tres meses pequeño, no es tiempo.

Steve odia esa parte de Anthony, le cuida y se detiene cuando más le necesita. Se separa de él mirándolo ceñudo, este le observa divertido por su actitud, más aquello cambia al verlo caer en la cama boca arriba con los pantalones a medio muslo y la camisa por el codo. Exhibiendo su pequeña ropa interior junto con su miembro semi-erecto y su pecho. Una corriente de electricidad le atraviesa el cuerpo, desde la unión de la columna con la cadera hasta ambos extremos de su cuerpo. Expectante y ansioso. Pocas veces es él quien toma la iniciativa, pues el moreno da órdenes incluso fuera del trabajo y a él le encanta ser ordenado.

–¿Desde cuándo usas brazaletes en los brazos?

No contesta, le observa. Su respiración es acelerada al igual que su corazón. No quiere hablar, quiere acción. Quiere a ese hombre de extraños ojos miel sobre su cuerpo. Quiere que le toque y le lastime las cuerdas vocales. Lo quiere ya sobre de sí mismo.

–Tony. –Solloza su nombre en un extraño llamado. Su cuerpo forma una pequeña curva, exponiendo su pecho y sus pezones duros. ¿Qué más quiere?

El contrario ríe y niega mientras se quita el saco y desabrocha la camisa dejando a la vista un cuerpo tonificado, con los músculos con el volumen adecuado en los lugares correctos. Pequeños mechones muestran su rebeldía al salirse del peinado hacia tras que porta, haciéndolo lucir más guapo de lo que ya es.

–Eres un provocador Stevie.

–¡Ah!

Comenzó.

Lo que añoraba por las noches por fin era representado en la realidad y ¡dios!, sus pezones podían dar fe a ello. Mordidas y succiones. Sus dedos se aferran a la almohada, sus piernas se abrían dándole más espacio del deseado a su atacante.

Le encantaba, le encantaba. Santa madre, ¡sí!

El cosquilleo en su pecho era abrumador, pero la punzada en su miembro era exquisito.

Anthony movía lo justo su tórax sobre su pene. Su piel ardía y su boca no paraba de emitir sonidos causados por unos labios ávidos y unos dientes feroces. Su mano se aferraba con más fuerza de la necesaria conforme su hombre bajaba por su pecho, le respiraba en el estómago y lamia su vientre. Su rostro ya se encontraba oculto por su brazo libre. No podía detener la vorágine de sensaciones invadiendo su piel. Quemando sus terminaciones nerviosas y transformando su sangre. Fuego, fuego, era lo único que podía distinguir, lo único que podía entender.

–Pequeño diablo, ¿qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia con lo mío?

Un jadeo ahogado atraviesa la habitación. Steve vibra y no sabe si retorcerse o alejarse. Sus piernas intentan bloquear al desconocido, pero el placer tomaba el control. Anthony se encarga de eso, sus dedos revuelven estímulos con caricias en su ano. No comprende cómo su cuerpo se vuelve moldeable al tacto del otro y, jodidas mierdas, no le importa. Al menos no como antes, donde apenas podía compartir la misma habitación que el castaño. Servirle era un maldito fastidio. Sin embargo, se sorprendía con la paciencia del otro al tratarlo, al hablarle y demostrarle su interés.

–¿Qué tanto piensas?

Steve sonríe ante el aliento sobre su oreja. Un beso es dejado sobre su mejilla y las caricias continúan. Los besos absorben su aire, el perfume contrario se impregna en su piel. Poco a poco comienza a perder la razón, su cuerpo es estimulado tan audazmente que no sabe si pedirle tiempo a respirar o sólo seguir aferrando la sábana bajó sus manos. Nunca le había costado tanto elevar el brazo, pero esos labios los quería sobre los suyos, mucho tiempo lejos. No le gustaba.

Anthony le ve, entiende y toma su mano para dejar un beso en su palma. Le observa, le arrastra, le encanta. Sonrisa prepotente, sus labios son tomados con rudeza, gime y se mueve. Abre más las piernas, siente el peso contrario con mayor fuerza. Chupa, succiona, lame y muerde, le quita el aire. Deja una hilera de besos suaves sobre mejilla hasta su oreja, vibra apenas este le muerde.

–Te haré el amor como solemos hacer, ¿es suficiente?

Respira pesado. Le duele el tórax por el arrastre pesado de oxígeno, su corazón martillea frenético en sus oídos, todo su cuerpo tiembla. Dios, lo quiere a él, al fondo, sobre o encima. Aquella promesa mueve más de lo que debería. Exige todo ya.

–Te espere por tres meses.

Apenas puede encontrar las palabras que desea, hilar la oración le cuesta, pero el reproche es claro.

–Entonces dime.

El aliento de Anthony choca contra su tetilla, ¿en qué momento bajo ahí?

–En mi... culo...

Sofocado. Tiene demasiado calor y duda sea el clima de la bahía porque el moreno tiene prendido el aire acondicionado desde que llegó. Un beso en su estómago, siente al colchón regresar a su forma ahí, donde él estaba acostado. Abre los ojos, desde el filo de la cama le ve, un depredador examinando a su presa y joder, lo quiere ya. Quiere ese pene en su ano, sobre su pecho, intoxicando su sangre, lastimando sus labios. Jadea quedito por el repentino toque en su miembro, el bóxer le lastima. Las yemas de los dedos comienzan su exploración.

No quiere juegos, pero a su pareja le encantan. ¿Por qué no comprende su necesidad de él?

Abre más las piernas. Unas cuantas sensaciones logran demasiado en él.

–Muéstrame, date la vuelta y muéstrame.

Temblando cual venado recién nacido se incorpora, pero antes de poder elevar sus caderas le toman del tobillo jalando sus pantalones. Se queja ante el abrupto movimiento. Le observa ceñudo, reprochándole su acción, esté sólo levanta una ceja retándolo a decirlo en voz alta. Respira hondo, sus rodillas soportan todo su peso mientras su mano desliza la prenda que cubre su miembro y nalgas, la otra no puede participar para hacer aquello más rápido porque si no tiene en qué aferrarse siente se va a caer.

–Separa más las piernas.

Acata la orden sin objeciones. Se siente demasiado expuesto, pero al voltear el poco control que pudo reunir se va. Anthony se ha quitado la camisa, su pantalón está abierto exhibiendo sin pudor y en toda su gloria el miembro viril guardado celosamente en sus telas e hilos.

Lo quiere. Lo quiere.

Sus paredes anales vibran, su pene gotea más preseminal, su corazón bombea demasiado rápido que lo aturde.

–Date... date prisa.

–¿Aquí? – Dedos sobre sus nalgas. –¿Lo quieres aquí, Steve?

No hay tiempo ni de mover la cabeza afirmativamente cuando su pareja ya le ha metido dos dedos de una. Gime alto, sus dedos se aferran a la sábana. Adentro, fuera. Gira y aprieta. Tan malditamente rico que sus ansias crecen volviendo ese acto tan delicioso porque si así se sienten sus dedos, su pene será aún mejor.

–Esta suave, realmente estuviste jugando por ti mismo. Niño malo.

–Mhm... Anthony...

–Relájate.

No hay más palabras, ni caricias, salvo la cabeza empujando. Está pasando, está pasando. Tony le está penetrando tan malditamente despacio que no puede parar de gemir, debe detener sus propias caderas para no alejarse del intruso bien recibido. Gimotea, su brazo derecho tiembla con mayor ímpetu, su muñeca izquierda es tomada, jalada y con ella todo su cuerpo. Jadea profundo. Adentro, completamente adentro.

Anthony apenas le deja respirar, los dientes del cierre del pantalón le raspa los glúteos, la tela es suaves y algunos pelillos púbicos le acarician la unión de sus nalgas. Tan excitante.

–¡Sí!... más. –Extiende la i. – Anthony...

Su pareja desliza sus manos sobre sus muslos hasta llegar al bóxer, bajándolo hasta donde es posible, después regresan a sus caderas y las embestidas comienzan. Se aferra a una almohada, el golpeteo es frenético, profundo y alucinante. Los gemidos profundos son una sinfonía estimulante para él. Puede sentir las venas, la forma y el grosor.

Rico. Rico.

Jadeos prolongados, palabras inconexas, cuerpos calientes. Prisionero. Su pareja le arrinconó totalmente entre el colchón y él. Podía notar los músculos de sus brazos tensándose, el perfume comenzaba a drogarlo.

–No... no puedo, Tony... ¡Ah!

En algún momento el moreno le había levantado más las caderas, su cintura completamente curvada, sus brazos aferrados como condenados. Las embestidas no cesaban, excedidas en fuerza, su pene no recibía atención porque a Tony le encantaba hacerlo correr sólo con su culo. No podía parar de jadear, gimotear o llamar. Su pareja apenas emitía sonido salvo la respiración pesada. El ruidoso de ahí era él, ¿pero cómo no serlo con tremendo hombre vigoroso?

Otra estocada que le llevó a casi golpearse con los tubos de la cabecera sino fuera porque le tomó del cuello elevando su rostro hacia él. La mirada intensa le mareaba, sus cadera continúan el movimiento mientras sus piernas tiemblan. Una sonrisa. Solloza. Anthony ha sacado su miembro. Se desploma en el colchón aun sintiéndolo entre sus piernas laxas.

Con un beso en su hombro llama su atención. Le observa, sabe de su cara totalmente ruborizada por el reflejo en sus ojos. Tony sólo le observa, no puede definir si divertido o excitado por la imagen que da, pero no puede evitarlo. Ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

–¿Qué tal si te pones encima de mí?

Apneas puede sostenerse, nuevamente la pasión ataca su cuerpo con corrientes eléctricas. Ve a su amante sacarse toda la ropa, se le hace agua la boca, el cuerpo maduro coronado con un pene tan malditamente hermoso apuntado hacia el cielo sin una gota de cansancio le enciende. Su miembro gotea en abundancia, con besos siente las manos ajenas trabajar sobre su cuerpo al quitarle toda la ropa. Se estremece ante las mordidas en sus muslos, las lamidas en su pantorrilla y los besos en la planta de sus pies. No puede parar. No quiere cobrar la razón, se vuelve un muñeco a merced de su titiritero y le fascina.

Tony le ha tomado y ambos han girado. Gime ahogado apenas siente el miembro rozar en sus nalgas. Le ha dejado hacer a su antojo.

–Muévete lentamente, Steve.

Se deja caer despacio, aunque ya le tuvo dentro, no deja de ser doloroso cuando se tiene que volver a entrar. Menos con el grosor de Anthony, por ello le deja a su ritmo en esa posición, pero él quiere ser dominado, movido al antojo del otro, sentir sus manos callosas sobre su piel ordenándole a su cuerpo qué hacer.

–Mhmm...

Ha logrado sentarse, el pene está completamente dentro, tocando tan al fondo que lo siente en su vientre y rozando su estómago. Ha cerrado los ojos, el placer es indescriptible, no puede parar de vibrar y sus caderas quieren moverse, pero sus piernas no paran de temblar. Su miembro poco a poco vuelve a erguirse pues el dolor de un inicio le había bajado excitación.

–Te has vuelto muy bueno Steve. – No contesta, no puede. Siente las manos, una en su muslo justo debajo de sus nalgas y la otra en sus caderas. Está impaciente. –Y pensar que al principio un dedo te dolía... si tus amigos te vieran de esta forma tan descarada. –Le abre más las nalgas, su miembro comienza a tomar velocidad. –¿Tan rico se siente que lloras por él?

No puede abrir los ojos, es malditamente delicioso. Exquisito y cosquilleante. No paraba de gemir, el nombre contrario salía cual mantra de salvación, podía sentir la mirada sobre su cuerpo.

–Tony... ¡Ah!

Tubo que afianzarse de la pierna contraria y la cama. Era demasiado. Se movía frenético y poderoso, tocaba su próstata como si fuera campanilla. Lo peor es que él no parecía sufrir por nada, sólo le observaba fijamente, como el rey sobre su trono. Le acariciaba la espalda baja, los muslos y a veces el miembro. Varias veces trato de decirle de su pronta culminación, le ignoraba bajando la intensidad dejándole rascar la calma para continuar con la sorpresa de una bomba de éxtasis y placer.

Quiere terminar, le mira suplicante y este acentúa su sonrisa arrogante.

Su corazón es un caballo desbocado, le duele el tórax de tanta exhalación exigente de aire, le tiemblan los brazos. Lo vuelve a mirar y este niega aún sonriendo. Maldito.

–Me corro... Tony

–No te he dicho que te contengas.

Voz de las tinieblas, morbosa y baja. Steve nunca había escuchado una voz igual de fuerte y tenebrosa. Le encendía tanto. El nudo en su vientre le avisaba de lo inevitable. Se corre y es ahí, justo ahí cuando logra ver un cambio en el rostro de Anthony. Bajo sus palmas puede sentir la tensión de los muslos mientras que los suyos son fuertemente apretados; sabe, en su cadera habrá marcas al día siguiente. Todo él vibra, mientras él termina y Tony comienza, se tensa completamente, aprieta sus paredes anales. Se deja ir hacia su pareja que le recibe con los labios abiertos dispuestos a darle todos los besos negados durante el acto.

Se aferra a su cuello, su amante sigue moviendo suavemente sus caderas contra él. Le gira. Hace demasiado calor, no es capaz de sentir las caricias del aire acondicionado porque su pareja se encarga de bloquearlo con su temperatura. Sus piernas están dobladas, pero recargadas contra los costados del cuerpo que hay en medio de ellas. Dedos suaves y delicados limpian las lágrimas de su rostro.

–Sigues siendo demasiado sensible.

–Es tu culpa.

Risa suave ante su reclamo. Anthony no se sale, sigue ahí esperando. Puede sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Tal vez no sea una persona muy habladora durante el acto, pero su cuerpo le grita todo aquello que su boca se niega a pronunciar. Sonríe, le besa la punta de la nariz porque no puede seguir perdiéndose en esos pozos chocolatosos tan bonitos como aterradores. Él le observa divertido, lo sabe no por su rostro que apenas demuestra algo sino por la pequeña curva en las esquinas de sus labios.

Mueve un poco sus caderas, un ronroneo profundo recibe a cambio. Ambos siguen sensibles.

–¿Segunda ronda? –Pregunta ansioso, no está satisfecho con una sola corrida, quiere más, quieres que le duela el pene por el simple hecho de siguiera producir presemen, quiere caer desmayado de placer y agotamiento ante tantas posturas y corridas.

–¿Desde cuándo eres exigente Stevie?

No contesta porque ha comenzado nuevamente. Esta vez no se contiene, grita todo lo que puede, porque Anthony se sabe todos los lugares que debe tocar en su cuerpo para lograr ese tipo de reacciones y maldita sea, le encanta.

No sabe en cuál ronda dejó de contar y mucho menos en cuál le comenzó a doler el miembro de lo hipersensible que se encontraba. Podía sentir sus muslos pegajosos, las punzadas en sus pezones y labios. Tony había cumplido con creces sus demandas. El sol le molestaba, pero sólo el pensamiento de moverse un centímetro, le dolían muy feo sus caderas. Apenas abrió los ojos completamente, todo aquello quedó en el olvido.

–Oh, lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

Hace un puchero y frunce las cejas. Anthony esta levantado vistiéndose, no le gusta eso.

–¿Te vas?

¿Por qué cada mañana siguiente se hace esperanzas de despertar al lado de él? El moreno se sienta al borde de la cama, le tomó del mentón para besarlo largo y profundo. El sonido del chapoteo le hace gimotear. Ama los besos de Tony.

–Buenos días, Steve. Tengo trabajo, debo irme, por favor pide lo que quieras a los del servicio y duerme un poco más.

Mete mano bajo la sábana, le acaricia las caderas para después deslizar sus dedos sobre sus pliegues íntimos. Por la acción se aferra a él, sigue sensible ahí. El velo del éxtasis cubre sus ojos, así le ve llevarse los dedos a los labios. En respuesta él se muerde los suyos. Erótico.

–No es justo, te ibas a ir sin despedirte de nuevo, ¿verdad? Te dije que me despertaras, odio despertarme solo. –Se deja caer sobre la cama enfurruñado. Sólo quería una mañana con él, ¿por qué no lo entendía?

–Oye, no hagas eso.

–No lo entiendes, pero se siente horrible despertar solo cuando hace unas horas atrás estabas conmigo. Es demasiado grande la cama y la habitación para mí.

–Lo entiendo y lo siento.

–No es verdad.

Esconde el rostro es la almohada, si, es infantil, pero lo quiere a él entre sus brazos no a una almohada que apenas conserva su olor. Escucha la exhalación de aire, se tensa, pocas veces le escucha hacer eso a Tony y no le gusta ser el causante. Se tensa un poco al sentir los dedos fríos sobre su columna, otro punto sensible. Le toma del rostro obligándole a incorporarse para mirarle. Suspira. No puede hacer nada, sabe que él no vive ahí, sólo regresa por él porque su trabajo está en otra ciudad.

–¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

Besa sus labios y después su frente, se queda ahí abrazándole mientras le contesta. Resignado a una pronta despedida.

–El plan es tres semanas, ¿no quieres ningún regalo?

Niega con la cabeza mientras disfruta la caricia de sus labios sobre su párpado y frente. No quiere regalos, lo quiere a él.

–Si vuelves a casa antes...

Se abraza a él intentando grabar su perfume, que sus brazos recuerden el grosor de su espalda y su pecho la vibración de los latidos de su corazón.

–Steve...

Se separa, la sábana apenas cubre su miembro, pero él se aferra a su brazo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

–Hazme el amor apenas llegues, prométeme, que después de tu llegada viviremos bajo el mismo techo, ¿de acuerdo? No importa si te vas más seguido, por lo menos estaremos más tiempo juntos.

Se aferra a él como chiquillo a punto de perder a su padre.

–¿Bromeas?

Se aleja, negando mientras le toma del rostro. No le importa el nombre a lo que sea que tengan, sólo quiere estar con él. Poder ver su ropa junto a la suya en el closet, usar la misma ducha. Sentir su arribo en la cama para poder aferrarse a él y darle besos perezosos.

–Eso sonó como una proposición.

–Sólo llega, tonto.

–¿Y si te vienes conmigo?

El hoyo en su estómago es pesado, le observa sin saber cómo responder a ello. Desde el principio le advirtió de su relación, conforme le fue analizando se dio cuenta de tantas cosas que le volvieron loco. Anthony era único en muchos sentidos. Ahora, no sólo le estaba dejando tocar su corazón, sino su territorio, deambular por su lugar seguro porque su hombre no era una persona de compartir la misma habitación más de lo estrictamente necesario, sin embargo, le tomaba, le miraba y le soltaba tal bomba. Era cruel. Cruel y lindo.

–¿No quieres?

El rostro contrario cambió, ya no había diversión bailando por sus facciones, sino tristeza y un tanto de vergüenza. ¡Dioses!, ¿qué tanto veía Anthony Stark en alguien como él?

–Sigo sin entender muchas cosas de ti,  _meine liebe._ –Le beso. –Llévame a dónde quieras.

–Palabras fuertes para un chiquillo de pueblo.

Negó sonriendo. Tony se convirtió de la cama en busca de la corbata y saco. Steve le siguió desde la cama, su hombre era reservado en muchos aspectos, pero a veces eran tan fáciles de leer que le daba miedo mal interpretar lo visto. Se envolviendo la sábana en su cuerpo, se acercó, con cuidado se la corbata comenzando a anudarla. Evitando mirar porque su sola mirada era capaz de hacerlo débil y justo ahora, necesita todo el valor para poder decir.

–Estaré donde tú quieras que este.

Anthony le miró, sus ojos clavados en los suyos. No sabía si era amor o capricho de parte del hombre, pero él disfrutaría todo lo dado. Todo lo que su hombre de negocios quisiera darle o mostrarle.

–Sólo pide pequeño.

 

 

 

* * *

Locura terminada.

Nos vemos en la siguiente.

Yanne xD

 

 


End file.
